


Love is all around us

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bonding, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Early in Canon, Epic Bromance, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Homework, How to Say "I Love You" in Many Languages, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Ohana, Relationship(s), Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Titles are hard, Uncle Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —No te preocupes, ¿quieres? —Se apuró a decir. No debió entibiarle la sangre el hecho de escuchar la inquietud al otro lado de la línea, pero lo hizo—. Gracie tiene una tarea sobre... tiene que, uh, tiene que armar en un cuaderno el cómo se dice «te amo» en distintos idiomas. Para la escuela. Es una tarea para la escuela.





	Love is all around us

**Author's Note:**

> Quería una historia de San Valentín, pero lo más alejada de lo típico de San Valentín que pudiera.

—¿Crees que el tío Steve pueda ayudarnos, Danno?

Danny levantó la mirada de la tapa del libro, a la que habían adornado con distintos colores y corazones, y posó los ojos en el rostro curioso de su hija. La última tarea de Grace implicaba el escribir diferentes versiones de la frase « _te amo_ » en la mayor cantidad de idiomas posibles y, si bien Danny conocía un puñado de ellas —« _ti amo_ » en italiano, « _я тебя люблю_ » en ruso— y le habían preguntado a Kono y a Chin por la versión hawaiana y habían terminado obteniendo uno más de yapa («愛してる» en japonés), no tenía dudas que Steve sabía muchísimas más que todos ellos juntos. También era lógico que Grace quisiera incluirlo después de haberle pedido ayuda a sus otros dos « _tíos_ » de Five 0. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él antes de ese día, Steve acababa de regresar de su fin de semana en las reservas.

—Vamos a preguntarle —respondió Danny, el pensamiento escapándosele antes de tiempo. Una parte de él se preguntaba en algún nivel si no estaba dando por sentado muchas cosas sobre Steve—. Estoy seguro que estará encantado de ayudarte, monito. Si es que ninguno de esos idiomas está clasificado.

La sonrisa de Grace era como el sol asomándose tras una tormenta y Danny estaba honestamente satisfecho al ver que su hija se había encariñado tanto con su compañero; alguien que, en su experiencia temprana compartida, había sido pésimo a la hora de conectar con los niños y que en general tampoco parecía estar muy seguro qué hacer con su vida fuera del campo. No era extraño, en realidad. De su investigación sobre John McGarrett había quedado en evidencia que Steve rara vez pasaba tiempo en Hawái, y por lo que tenía entendido habían pasado más que unos pocos años desde última vez que había visitado a su padre al tiempo de la muerte de John, y tampoco se comunicaban muy a menudo.

La vida de Steve era la Marina.

Solía serlo.

Quizá era, por supuesto, una consecuencia de la naturaleza de su tiempo como SEAL —Danny no era tan ajeno a la idea como le gustaba que otros pensasen— pero Steve no estaba activo como había estado antes. La transición a la vida civil, después de una vida dedicada a lugares que no podías mencionar, en misiones nunca existieron y con realidades distintas a las que Danny estaba acostumbrado, realmente se presentaría como un desafío.

Tenía a Steve en lo más alto de su lista de llamadas rápidas por lo que presionó un botón y esperó. Grace había cambiado su atención nuevamente al libro que le habían dado en la escuela y regresó a la tarea de decorarlo.

—Oye, Danno, ¿ya me extrañabas?

A pesar de todo lo que simpatizaba con él, Danny pasaba buena parte de su tiempo recordándose por qué le gustaba.

—Estoy feliz con tener un día en el que mi vida no esté en riesgo constante, gracias —respondió, sin perder un segundo. Era entretenido, en realidad, el haber encontrado a alguien que siempre tenía algo que decir en respuesta.

—Estarías mortalmente aburrido sin mí.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé qué crees que eres gracioso, _babe_ , pero eso fue particularmente terrible.

Probablemente tenía más dosis de verdad de lo que le gustaría reconocer alguna vez. Al menos, Danny sabía, su vida estaría reducida a Grace. Amaba su trabajo, sí, y nunca habría dejado de tratar pero el cambio entre el departamento de policía y Five 0 era notable. No solo en la mejoría de recursos y lo complejo de los casos.

—Viniendo de ti, Danny-

—¡Danno! —Grace, que había estado escuchando su lado de la conversación y no podía juzgar lo ridículo que estaba siendo Steve le llamó la atención—. Pregúntale.

Steve se quedó en silencio después de eso, claramente habiéndolo escuchado todo.

—¿Qué sucede, Danny?

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres? —Se apuró a decir. No debió entibiarle la sangre el hecho de escuchar la inquietud al otro lado de la línea, pero lo hizo—. Gracie tiene una tarea sobre... tiene que, uh, tiene que armar en un cuaderno el cómo se dice «te amo» en distintos idiomas. Para la escuela. Es una tarea para la escuela.

Danny no había considerado las palabras antes que salieran de su boca, algo muy común en su persona, pero no se perdió su titubeo repentino. Le había llamado la atención la tarea desde el primer momento pero después se dio cuenta que, en vista de la llegada del día del amor y la amistad, resultaba una tarea apropiada. Original, incluso. Al menos no implicaba que su hija le escribiera cartas de amor a alguien más.

Steve se quedó en silencio por otro segundo.

—¿Cuántos idiomas tienen hasta ahora?

—Varios —respondió Danny. Eran los más básicos por lo que Steve no necesitaba saber—. Gracie pensó que podrías sumar algunos por tu cuenta, igual que hicieron Chin y Kono el otro día.

—¿Por qué no vienen para mí casa? —preguntó Steve—. Grace puede terminar la tarea aquí y después jugar un rato afuera. El último día no pudo quedarse.

Danny no tenía duda que podrían haber buscado en internet cualquier idioma pero estaba sumamente agradecido que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hubiesen mencionado y hubiesen actuado como voluntarios en cambio. A él le gustaba la idea de sentarse con Grace a investigar algo, a estar con ella haciendo algo tan mundano y ordinario como eso —posiblemente más ahora que pasaban poco tiempo juntos. Le recordaba que su mundo todavía estaba bien, y el por qué hacía el trabajo que hacía.

—El tío Steve dice que puede ayudarnos, monito —le dijo a su hija. Grace no era impaciente, no por regla general al menos, pero sus ojos la traicionaron ocasionalmente. Como en ese momento de ilusión—. Ve a buscar tus cosas que vamos a ir a visitarlo.

—No estamos molestándote, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en voz baja cuando Grace desapareció para guardar el libro dentro de la mochila y, seguramente, esconder también su traje de baño para meterse en el agua en algún momento.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Steve, inmediato—. Me encanta tener a Gracie aquí y tú vienes con ella, así que...

—Por supuesto que vengo con ella —dijo Danny, fingiéndose ofendido—. Somos un dos por uno, _babe_. No puedes tener a uno sin el otro y todo eso.

Steve se rio al otro lado.

—Me encanta tenerlos aquí, Danny —dijo.

—Bueno.

—No sé decir « _te amo_ » en todos los idiomas que conozco. En la mayoría soy fluido pero-

—No importa. Seguro que puedes ayudarle a sumar idiomas originales que no conozco o no sabía que existían y mi mono tendrá el libro más completo de todos.

—¿Que Grace resalte con buenas notas es lo más importante?

Resopló. —Que le entusiasme hacer estas cosas, que pida ayuda... Que le guste lo que hace y quiera dar lo mejor.

La línea se quedó en silencio pero Danny sabía con certeza que Steve no había terminado la llamada. De hecho, sabía más que eso. Podía imaginar la expresión que estaba pintada en su cara con una claridad que era mejor no examinar de cerca.

—Deja de sonreír, _por favor_.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Danny.

Puso los ojos en blanco, mordiendo la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

—Estaremos allí en media hora —dijo. Tardaría menos de veinte minutos con el auto, pero Danny quería comprar algunas cosas primero y el almacén cerraba temprano—. Gracias, Steve.

—No hay problema, compañero. Te veo en un rato.

 

* * *

 

Grace esperó para salir del auto, pero Danny sospechaba que era porque quería acomodar las cosas en su mochila —las había desordenado en el camino, después de guardar las golosinas que se había comprado— y no tanto por falta de emoción. Steve lo estaba esperando en la entrada, una rareza en sí misma, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tonta que Danny había imaginado con abrumadora certidumbre mientras hablaban por teléfono, destelló cuando Grace se apuró a ir su encuentro.

—¡Tío Steve!

Aunque no parecía posible, la sonrisa de Steve creció aún más. Danny miró el abrazo a la distancia, recordando que ellos habían pasado un par de semanas sin verse.

—Hola, Gracie.

—Gracias por ayudarme con la tarea.

Danny se paró al lado de su hija, sosteniendo la mochila que ella había abandonado a mitad de camino, e hizo un sonido de protesta.

—Ah, entonces a _él_ le agradeces, pero no a tu padre.

Grace le dio su mejor sonrisa inocente, haciendo un gesto que coincidía con el de Steve. Danny reconocía también Bridget en esa mirada, a Matty también, en cierta forma. La nostalgia le dio un golpe en el estómago al pensar en sus hermanos, en que sus influencias se desgastarían con el tiempo y la huella se olvidaría en el porvenir.

—Tú siempre me ayudas, papá.

Que su hija lo mirase de esa forma, que ella pensase que él todavía era importante, levantaba un peso de sus hombros. Llegaría el día en el que su monito no lo necesitaría, que se daría cuenta que no era ningún héroe, ningún ser extraordinario y llegaría un tiempo en el que ella no lo perdonaría por ser humano.

Pero aún faltaba tiempo para ello.

Pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo, porque esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

—¿Por qué no le explicas bien al tío Steve lo que tienes que hacer? Estoy seguro que ya se le olvidó.

Steven McGarrett tenía una memoria envidiable, una atención casi obsesiva en los detalles y una necesidad por la excelencia que era excesiva por lo que Danny no tenía ninguna duda que ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y ya había preparado, por lo menos, cinco versiones para ayudar a Grace.

Steve le dio una mirada, esas miradas que Danny había aprendido a asociar con el odio que tenía su compañero a que lo juzgasen como incapaz.

Sin embargo, lo más divertido de trabajar con los niños —lo que Steve estaba aprendiendo— era la parte en dejar que ellos te arrastrasen a su mundo inocente para ver el resto de las cosas a través de esos ojos brillantes llenos de estrellas. Alejarse del método y trabajar en la práctica. Era una de las cosas que a Danny le ayudaba a tolerar los malos días, o el regreso a una casa vacía.

Danny le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa irritante a su compañero y se quedó en la entrada mientras veía a Grace llevar a rastras a Steve hacia el interior.

Se dio una vuelta por la cocina antes de unirse a Steve y Grace en el _lanai_.

Constantemente le resultaba curioso el notar la cantidad de sillas y asientos disponibles que había al aire libre en la casa McGarrett, le hacía preguntarse qué clase de lugar había sido antes de que se opacase con tanta desgracia. ¿Habría recibido gente a diario, amigos de John o Steve o Mary en sus años tempranos, para relajarse a la orilla del océano? ¿Fue huésped de las risas de niños y los llamados maternales?

Para Danny, eso era lo común. Su casa en Nueva Jersey, la de sus padres, había estado siempre llena. Era mediana en dimensiones pero a Danny le había parecido que nunca alcanzaba su límite. Su madre adoraba recibir gente, a su familia, y los amigos de su padre eran bienvenidos en cada comida. Sus tíos y primos venían de visita al menos dos veces a la semana y los muros quedaban chicos y se saturaban y Danny odiaba cada momento y le fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Toda su vida esa había sido la norma, incluso cuando cambió de escenario y se mudó a otra casa para iniciar su vida. Aún estando con Rachel había sido más el punto el integrarla a ella a ese caos que alejarse a rumbos pacíficos.

La casa de Steve era enorme en contraste, gigantesca por el espacio vacío y por el silencio que la magnificaba.

—... y mamá también sabe francés así que ella me ayudó también. 

« _Je t’aime_ », recordó Danny. 

—Así que tu mamá, Stan, Kono, Chin, tu papá y yo- creo que ese fue un gran grupo para organizar.

Grace asintió. —La señorita Sharon dijo que podíamos buscar en Internet pero que prefería que lo hiciéramos así, buscando en libros o preguntándole a otras personas.

—¿Ella no te gusta? —preguntó Steve.

—No está mal —Grace arrugó la nariz—, pero a ella le _gusta_ Danno.

Steve parpadeó en su dirección, impresionado, y Danny puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendido por la mirada asombrada de Steve o extrañado por el hecho que Grace estuviera notando esas cosas.

—Eso no es cierto, monito —declaró, sentándose frente a Steve y dándole una mirada para que no agregase nada—. Nos la cruzamos antes de venir, en el almacén. Le ayudé a cargar las bolsas al auto y eso fue todo.

Grace dejó los lápices sobre la mesa, olvidando momentáneamente su tarea. —No dejaba de mirarte y sonreír cuando la encontramos.

—Porque te reconoció, monito.

Grace puso los ojos en blanco y él sabía que ese gesto no lo había tomado de Rachel. Su ex esposa no se permitía esos aspavientos exagerados.

—No me había visto, Danno. Ella _piensa_ que eres lindo.

Steve, maldito él, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Danny había cometido el pecado de haberle contado la historia de cómo conoció a Rachel —él ya le había dado su versión el día que tuvieron que pedirle la casa para hacer una vigilancia pero había agregado detalles entre cervezas cuando habían resuelto el caso— y eran detalles humillantes cómo que el accidente no había sido tal y que Rachel lo había orquestado porque, según ella, no había podido encontrar otro método para llamar su atención o cómo que Danny había pasado más de una década en la ignorancia.

—Danno no se da cuenta cuando la gente quiere llamar su atención, ¿no es así, Gracie?

Su hija estaba asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo. No había levantado la mirada de su libro, en el que estaba pintando algo, quizá otro corazón entre hojas blancas, con crayones.

Steve le seguía sonriendo con suficiencia justo como si hubiera probado algún punto en su cabeza y Danny no tenía idea, _no tenía idea_ de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. En el trabajo esa misma mirada implicaría un plan loco, explosiones sin sentido ni razón y muchísimo papeleo.

No tenía idea qué cosa significaba en el marco personal.

—¿Qué idiomas le estás enseñando a mi hija, McGarrett? —Danny se asomó por encima del hombro de Grace pero no reconoció ninguna de las figuras que aparecían al final—. Espero que sean buenos.

—¡El tío Steve conoce muchos idiomas!  

Danny volvió a mirar los garabatos en la hoja de Grace y señaló el último que había escrito.

—¿Cómo se pronuncia esa cosa?

—Es árabe, Danny.

 

* * *

 

El bostezo de Grace hizo prácticamente ininteligibles sus palabras pero él estaba seguro que Steve había entendido el agradecimiento.

Danny se rio, tranquilo, antes de ceñirla contra su pecho para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Grace no había cumplido los nueve aún y siempre había sido pequeña para su edad, pero pronto ya no podría cargarla con comodidad entre sus brazos.

Tendría que aprovechar cada momento que tuviera.

—Dile adiós al tío Steve, cariño —dijo contra su pelo.

—Adiós, tío Steve —murmuró Grace, hundiendo la cabeza en la curva de su garganta y apretando los dedos en sus hombros. Danny apretó los brazos por un segundo.

La brillante sonrisa de Steve, que apenas había mermado en todo el día, cayó en algo más blando mientras que los acompañaba hacia el Camaro llevando la mochila que Grace prácticamente había olvidado y abriéndoles las puertas que estuvieran en su camino. Danny le sonrió antes de acomodar a su hija en el asiento.

Steve cerró la puerta y los dos vieron que Grace se movía de nuevo, abrazándose a su mochila como si fuese una almohada y reacomodándose en otra posición.

Danny se rio.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte?

Se giró para mirar a Steve. —Tengo que llevarla a casa de Rachel para que la salude. Hicimos un cambio para la semana que viene.

—¿Un cambio?

—Sí, bueno, resulta que Stanley invitó a Rachel al _Four Seasons_ en Maui para un fin de semana extendido por San Valentín y me preguntó si podía quedarme un par de días extra con Grace.

Sabía que era él quién estaba sonriendo como un tonto y, siendo honesto, no le importaba.

Steve hizo ese gesto con los labios, una cuasi sonrisa, la que le había dado cuando habló sobre el apodo que le había dado su monito. —Así que, a pesar que la maestra de Grace piensa que eres lindo, tu Valentín se lo vas a dedicar a tu hija.

Danny le dio una mirada.

—¿Qué estás…? No le sigas el juego, va a terminar diciéndole a Rachel estas cosas y va a ir-

Steve lo ignoró. —¿Es atractiva, Danny? Porque, déjame decirte, ¿la maestra y el padre de una alumna? Eso es muy cliché.

Danny sintió que una carcajada brotaba de su pecho.

—¿Qué sabes _tú_ de clichés? Eres prácticamente el Capitán América caminando en la tierra, Steve —Para no detenerse demasiado en ello, continuó hablando—. Y sí, ya que quieres _saber_ , la maestra de Grace es muy atractiva. También es muy amable. Pero no es lo que estás pensando...

—¿Es soltera?

—Ah, por Dios —Una memoria súbita le quitó el aliento. El dolor estaba allí, un susurro lejano en su pecho—. Eres peor que Meka y él activamente trataba de presentarme personas para salir.

El rostro de Steve, que generalmente lo traicionaba, se ablandó. Danny rara vez mencionaba a Meka.

—No estoy queriendo presentarte gente para salir.

Danny se rio. —¿Y qué vas a hacer para San Valentin?

—Cae en lunes, Danny. Día laboral.

—Sí, ya lo sé, babe. Trabajo contigo y conozco tu agenda —Danny hizo una pausa, sus ojos posándose en la figura de su hija. Grace parecía haber encontrado una posición para dormir—. Supongo que soy más afortunado que tú, SuperSEAL, entonces. Tengo la mejor cita para San Valentin.

—Eso fue increíblemente dulce.

Danny lo miró otra vez. —Bueno, sí, supongo… Es hora que lleve a mi hija a casa de su madre para despedirla.

—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Grace estaría encantada de verte en San Valentín, si no te importa que sea un día laboral. No planeábamos hacer más que ver películas, ya sabes. La princesa prometida fue la gran candidata pero puede que haya otras opciones... —Danny añadiría el impulso de soltar esas palabras a su larga lista de decisiones que no debería analizar muy de cerca—. Nadie debería pasar el día en soledad. Podríamos hacer algo los tres.

Steve hizo una larga pausa.

Danny sabía que había una delgada línea entre plantar una idea sutilmente y arremeter contra una barrera. Él había combinado ambos enfoques. Steve estaba lleno de barreras, algo que Danny reconocía porque él también lo estaba. Su compañero tenía muros opacos en ciertas partes, transparentes en otros. Siempre sabías que había algo más con él, aún cuando nada era claro. Danny, por otro lado, sentía que realmente nadie llegaba a ver detrás de sus paredes. Las imaginaba como cristales esmerilados, con formas que difuminaban la imagen.

—Me encantaría, Danny —admitió Steve, su voz ronca. Él podía ver todas las emociones ocultas a través de los ojos grisáceos—. Me encantaría que vinieran.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Es una cita entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo porque sí:
> 
> я тебя люблю (Ya tyebya lyublyu) **Ruso.**  
>  Ti amo. **Italiano.**  
>  Aloha au ia 'oe. **Hawaiano.**  
>  愛してる (Aishiteru) **Japonés.**  
>  Je t'aime. **Francés.**  
>  我爱你 (Wo ai ni) **Chino mandarín.**  
>  ٲنَا بحِبَّك (Ana bahebak) **Árabe.**
> 
> Y algunos más que me dejaron en los comentarios, jaja, también porque sí. ¡Gracias!
> 
> T'estimo **Catalán.**  
>  Eu queroche **Gallego.**  
>  Ich liebe dich **Alemán.**  
>  Te dua **Albanés.**  
>  Miluji Te **Checo.**  
>  Sarang hey **Coreano.**


End file.
